This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The UH CRC program has expanded to include a HIV Research Core in affiliation with the Hawaii AIDS Clinical Research Program (HACRP) of the UH John A. Burns School of Medicine. Located at Leahi Hospital, the HACRP emphasizes HIV education, research, and service in accordance with the following specific aims: 1) To develop clinical research capabilities to evaluate optimal therapies for HIV-1 infection and AIDS-associated complications. 2) To provide access to clinical research, trials, and studies for all HIV-1 infected patients in Hawaii. 3) To facilitate the transfer of research findings to clinical care which will ultimately improve the quality of life for patients with HIV-1 infection. THe HACRP also includes the Hawaii AIDS Clinical Trials Unit (HACTU) and the NeuroAIDS Specialized Neuroscience Research Program (NeuroAIDS SNRP). This affiliation with the HACRP is in congruence with the specific aims of the UH CRC program, namely, to build and refine clinical excellence and expertise in Early Human Development, Bionutrition, HIV and Cancer, with particular emphasis on issues of clinical relevance to the populations of the State of Hawaii. Moreover, the development of the HIV Research Core with the HACRP gives evidence of research collaboration and partnership which will further strengthen the University of Hawaii's ability to compete for a NIH institutional Clinical Translational Science Award (CTSA).